Not Everything Dies Once
by grayfox11738
Summary: Once upon a time there was a man. A man born into slavery and reborn through fire. That man was beaten, broken, and destroyed and still he struggled to sustain his life. That man was seen as a hero to some but the greatest evil to others. This isn't his story but mine. I tried to have a normal life, but it seems I'm my forefather's son.
1. An Old Feeling

**An Old Feeling**

* * *

The smell of exhaust and old food. Yep, I was in the city, but the question is what city have I found myself in. By surveying of my surroundings I noticed that I'm outside of the city, because I was surrounded by trees left and right. A road in between them leading downhill and uphill as well. Behind me I see the city though it was small compared to some cities I have been to like Florence for example. In front of me I saw a strange sort of building in the distance that looked to be three stories with a fenced off roof. The only place I can imagine would be in an area like this is a school maybe.

"Where am I right now," I verbally asked myself. One moment I believed I was in France hunting down a noble and now I'm here in what appears to be Japan. The Sakura trees tell me so or maybe I'm in a different country. I looked down to myself and noticed quickly that I was both unarmed and without my coat. Actually, I'm dressed in some form of uniform more than likely for a high school of my current age means anything. I'm missing scars on my hands and arms. My skin is smoother same with my hands.

"Did I possibly regress or something?" That would explain why I can't remember how I got here. I blinked and suddenly memories flooded my mind. I was… Am late for school and I was running in hope of getting there without Teshima-sensei catching me again, which he has a habit of doing. My name is… Andrey Brown. Biological son of Jason Brown and Mary Brown, one African American born in New York City and the other a Kuwaiti and both rich. My biological mom and Dad died when I was two and then I was adopted by my current parents Makoto Ichimaru and Kanji Ichimaru. I adopted their name Ichimaru. My current dad was the corporate partner of my biological dad.

I was a baby… I think. Maybe my regression turned me into a baby without the ability to create coherent thoughts as complicated as this. Or maybe this is another reincarnation. I know I've lived a life full of trouble and feel pretty normal. I'm a genius third year sitting at 16 coming on 17 and why not? I have over 500 years of history in my soul I've unconsciously been tapping into for years now. I'm about to graduate early. Actually I could have graduated last year if I wanted to and after the shit I've dealt with this year maybe I should've. I don't have anyone I'd call a friend and most people leave me alone. I'm the only African in the school which spawn a couple people having it out for me. Afraid I might still there girl or something... which I have once or twice without even knowing it. Listen to the bitch, moans, and compliants of a girl and tell her she's pretty and that you miss her company and suddenly you're a thing. Suddenly that makes her feel special espcially if you don't treat the popular ones like they're god's gift to the earth. One girl... oh man I fought her boyfriend and seven of his lackies. I'm not sure how I won, but that day put me on the "Don't Fuck With" list. I'm third from the top. I have lost a couple fights once or twice, but I've made it known I can fight overwhelming odds. 9 on one and I took down six almost seven.

I rubbed my head as more memories swirled in my mind. My real name… I had no real name. I'm was a BlutJäger: A hunter of all things blood thirsty. I smirked a bit and shook my head. Nah, that ain't me anymore. That ain't me. I don't mind fighting and all, but I leave monsters to the authorities. Monsters like trolls don't even exist anymore. My last self took care of that back in the 1700's. I chuckled to myself again at these insane pictures of swords and other crazy shit filled my head. Damn, I've been though this shits happened more times than should be legal, and every time I accepted my fate to hunt again and again. Sadly, I'm not that guy anymore. I chose to leave it behind even when this side of me woke up in the past. Even with the memories rushing back. Hell most of my powers are gone. I'm utterly and completely human.

I rose my hands up and suddenly heard a bam noise. I dropped my book bag, but I was more keen to stare at my hands. On my left arm I saw nothing. It was clean. My matrix is gone. I did my work and fulfilled my role so I wished for a normal life and got it. I remember this one time a man broke into our house, and I was forced to kill him. Before I couldn't stomach the thought but witnessing something like at Tulio from my ol' hunter days it might as well be as happy as recess on a sunny day. After that do my house has been outfited with enough guns and knives to maked an milia. Now that I think of it some of my gear is as school to.

Why's this side of me awake again? What is happening that caused me to revert in such a way? It should be asleep until the end of time, right? Something isn't right.

I closed my hands and took a breath before looking up the hill to the building above. The building uphill was close now. Closer to me than the city but the smell in both directions caught my attention. It's the smell of decaying flesh with a trail of blood in the center of the road leading up to the school. Did I awaken because of this? The smell of blood and death? I looked around for something to use as a weapon but found nothing. That's weird I don't have my knife with me? I always have some kind of sharp object on my person. Those stupid teachers are always checking me for weapons even though I've explained on multiple counts that carrying a blade of eight inches or longer is part of my religion. I checked under my blazer at my back and smiled when I felt something on my waist. I pulled a knife, about eight inches, out from my sheath and smiled.

Old habits die hard.

The mind and the person may be altered but the subconscious mind will always remember. Maybe that's why I still trained to keep up.

 **'You are finally awake,'** I heard a whisper in my ear.

I felt a burn at my right arm and bit my teeth. My body doesn't seems to have a high pain threshold for me to take this well. I rose my right hand and found a small mark on both sides of my hand. On the top of my hand was a pair demonic looking wings, or what could be seen as wings. It's my birth mark and sometimes people notice it and call me a monster or devil. Damn did this hurt. I closed my eyes and placed my knife away. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Memories of my childhood up to now circulated through my mind. I've suffered from four separate reincarnations and this one is no different. I pulled my shirt up and saw four scars on my stomach. They're faint but there. I remember when I was captured by a Chinese mob after my dad and kidnapped my sister. They took her and I went to find her and they captured me. Then I got my name as "Two Shanks" because I single-handedly fought my way to my sister through dozens of professional gangsters with two makeshift weapons. I think I only killed four or was it 14. I forget which.

"What was I doing again?" I thought on it for a moment before I shrugged. So far the smell of dead people and the blood is my only lead to find out what happened. Color me curious to see if the way I took was to the disaster waiting to happen instead of the city. It's in my nature to stir trouble or find it if it rears his ugly head.

The smell of decaying flesh is something I am use to after all the years with dealing with the dead. That was then and this is now and in times, like the demons of old, have long gone instinct, but the fact that the decaying flesh is moving is a little off. I can see signs of movement via on foot instead of dragging so how can a man smell dead and move at the same time I wonder. That sort of thing doesn't happen anymore I know that for damn sure, but I guess old powers die hard in certain times and certain places.

As I made my way up to the building I made sure to check my knife. I didn't understand just why I'm always fascinated by this kind of stuff. I don't even like to fight even with the Dad that I have. He's a hard ass and loves to beat the hell out of me in spars, whether personally or having his men do. I've been taught how to hurt people practical application and the scar on my forehead above my left eye is proof of this. This knife became a part of me. I've had it with me for years now, going on seven, and yet never really questioned where or how I got it. I think I woke up with it under my pillow one day for christmas. I bet dad got if for me after all I have big shoes to fill in the future. My biological father left a lot of work for me to do once I'm old enough. I got so much to do and still have finals soon. I shouldn't worry about stuff I can't fix for right now.

With that out of the way I continued on my walk to the building above. In no time I found myself at the gates of the school and saw a group of people at the gate. I was about to hide when I saw that most of them are teachers that I know, or at least seen once or twice, but stopped when I saw the man on the other side of the gate. One man with a bloody gash in his back so deep that I find it impossible to believe that he's alive at the moment. Not only did the cut not bleed, which with all the arteries cut and the lung split open, his skin was deathly pale as well. That man was dead and the teachers including that damn Teshima ahead behind the gate are about to walk up to it. A dead man is walking and banging its head on the bars of the school gate. What hell? The fuck is this Resident Evil? If that creature is what I think it is then they are about to make a very big mistake. I pray that I'm wrong and yet every fiber of my being is telling me to act. I'm seeing myself play this out. It's simple. Sneak up behind that thing, grab it's shoulder with my free hand, and then plunge my knife into its eyesocket or ear. Best I approach this with an open mind first. I'm just a kid and kids stabbing people in broad daylight is looked down upon.

I took a breath before I started my walk up to the gate not really in a hurry. It's strange. I knew exactly what my inactivity might cause but because of my distance from the gate I knew that as soon as I come into distance it will be too late. "AHHH!" And look at that ol' Teshima was bitten in the hand by the… Ghoul. Yes that is what they're called. Spawn of either diseases or that of a vampire like in that one anime. I think it was called Hellsing if memory serves. My sister likes that show for some reason but for the life of me I couldn't get into it. If these things are lurking around like in The Walking Dead does that mean that monsters actually exist, still? I should be freaking out but I don't feel the need to. I've seen real monsters with the faces of men. Guys that would eat children for breakfast and the innocent for dinner. This thing ain't nothing in comparison. Its a walking corpse that's retardedly reaching out to the screaming man. Poor Teshima clenched is hand and fell back with a bloody wound. Such a shame. He's a hard ass and a massive dick, but he had the best interest of his students in mind. Even me when he hunted me down to frisk me and fight me. He's not a decent guy but his uses and he's dead whether he knew it or not. It's a sad way to die but karma is a bitch and fate plays their hand on us all. His hand wasn't good enough carry on I guess. That's what you get for trying to hit on my mom, sister, and cheat on your girlfriend with Hayashi-sensei you fucking prick.

I slowly reached behind me dropping my book bag at the same time in a thud. The ghoul turned toward me and opened its mouth. "Shit," I cursed as it stared at me. I narrowed my eyeas at it and noticed its eyes are dark and rolled up in the back of its head. Jesus Christ an actual ghoul, zombie, undead. My otaku of a sister would be so jealous of me right now. I think last time we brought up undead she described them as "the undead are ones that walk in darkness. They're men and woman that died of sometimes the simplest of means only to come back as a soulless husk that eat until someone does it the favor of ending it," or something like that. If the quantum ton of Biohazard I've played on PlayStation means anything it's best I stab these guys in the dome piece.

I drew my knife to slash across the undead at the neck. Blood poured out its neck but not much. It's heart isn't beating so of course it wouldn't bleed like a human. I felt nothing when I did this and even less when I switched to reverse grip and stabbed my knife into its eye. The ghoul groaned in such a creepy manner it made me shiver in disgust. It nearly went limp and nearly fell on top of me, but I rose my foot up and spartan kicked the ghoul in the chest away into the gate. "Trash," I growled before swiping down my knife to get some of the blood off.

 **'Finally.'** I heard that voice in my head again, but I ignored it.

I walked around the now dead body to the gate but first wiped my knife off on the dead man's clothing. "Suck it sis, I got the first kill," I chuckled a bit and placed my knife back in its sheath under my blazer. After the Two Shanks incident some other guy tried to kidnap my sister again to get back at Dad, but a shotgun blast to the chest changed that.

I remembered another show that had zombies in it as well. Like in some lab in Italy a parasite was manufactured and released in a freak accident. While it's just a show I feel this might be a possibility. This parasite spread and the living became like the dead and the only way to kill one one is by way of decapitation or damage to the brain.

I noticed Teshima-sensei from before who was bitten fell to the ground in shock. With how he's flapping about like a fish on land he's done. He will die because of the bite same with the men and woman around him attempting to stop the bleeding. I may not have like the guy but I still respected where he came from most of the time. He was always hunting me down, grabbing me by the collar, and dragging me back to class all the time when I skipped. Mainly gym class which happened to be his class. He'd always try to take me under his wing and to see him like this is a pity. He wasn't the best person but he was a good teacher and doesn't deserve this. The least I can do is ensure his passing.

I walked back to my book bag to pick it up before I grabbed onto the iron gate and hoisted myself up and over to the opposite side. It's like I usually do whenever I'm late for school like I am now. Teshima stopped moving and the smell of decay surrounded the man. I placed my bag down, which was heavy today with my extra books and stuff in it, next to the gate.

I drew my attention to the only woman teacher I've seen every now and again. I believe she's in charge of this one club. Something like pong or whatever. I've never talked to her but I have noticed how beautiful she is and I felt my eyes glued on her whenever I saw her walk by. My eyes and every other hot blooded male in the school who wasn't gay. I may not have been able to help Teshima-sensei but I can save her from doing something foolish. But wow isn't she pretty. She has long reddish-brown hair wrapped together into a loose ponytail with long strands falling down the front of each ear. Her eyes are a light brown with a pair of oval shaped glasses over them with a skinny grey frame. I don't really have a thing for glasses but for her I'll make an exception. She was in her late twenties at the most I think with a full figure and slightly tanned skin maybe from her days playing tennis. I saw her once or twice outside the gym going up against some of the students and dominating them. It's a wonder why she's not a coach of the tennis team. From what I could see she wore a yellow tight under shirt with a white collared dress shirt over it. Her cleavage was out for all to see as well. I guess if you got it show it right? I can't complain. She wore a black skirt the hugged her form well even though it fell to her lower thighs and like many women I have seen wear those heeled shoes from some odd reason. Red nail polish and lip stick with faint eyeliner as well was used to make her look prettier I guess. I must admit that in terms of total appeal I'd give her an eight in a half.

"Teshima are you oh ahhh!" I pulled her out of the arm's length of the undead one that was named Teshima and stepped back with her shoulder in hand.

"Hey," she spun around with a furious look in her eye that turned wide when she checked me out. "Wait," Her eyes regarded me with confusion as they started check me out from top to bottom. "Aren't you that one troublemaker?" That can be almost anyone if you ask me, but I just nodded.

"Sensei you have to stay back." I pulled her back away forcefully.

"What are you talking about? Let me go he needs help!" She tried to pull her shoulder out of my grip but my grip was solid.

"No," I roared and yanked her back away.

She didn't understand. Hell, I don't even understand. I mean one minute I was running to get to class on time even though I was late and the next I'm seeing memories and feeling things I never felt before. None of this makes any sense but I can only rely on my instinct like I've always have.

"I'm trying to protect you sensei. Teshima-sensei is no longer among the living," I put bluntly with my finger pointed to the man. The woman looked at me like I was crazy, like I was talking a bunch of nonsense. Her hand came up and she tried to pry my fingers off her. "What the heck are you talking about? We need to…"

"AHHH!"

The woman looped around to the sound of the scream with wide eyes full of horror at the scene. "T-Teshima!" The undead bit into the other man's neck when he leaned down to take the ghoul's hand. The ghoul dragged the man down and the cycle began again as blood poured past the man's hands.

"Oh my god!" The other man yelled attracting the first one of 'them' towards him. I cringed as the blood shot out and hit my uniform.

"Ahh! No! NOoo!" The first grabbed the man's shoulder and the second had his ankle in a death grip. His life was sealed as his leg and arm was bite into. "Ahh!" The man looked over to the horrified woman and reached out for her.

"Ms. Hayashi help me!" Hayashi-sensei was frozen in place in a state of mental shock unable to move to save her own life. Even I couldn't move from this grotesque sight that I'm witnessing right now. By the gods what the hell is going on here?

"Help, help meee ahhh!" Teshima bite into the man's throat and the light left his eyes signifying that he is now dead. The woman stepped back and did the first thing that came to mind I suppose at a time like this. She screamed loudly. The three undead rose up attracted by the noise and lurked toward her. The woman stepped back in fear, "Teshima… why?" The woman backed away as they came upon her. "Noooo!" Her arm was roughly grabbed by the Teshima one but that was as far as it got. I broke out of my trance just in the nick of time and jumped into the conflict.

"Let her go!" I roar and elbowed down on the undead Teshma's hand and broke his fingers. I grabbed his wrist and threw the ghoul up over my shoulder into the ground expertly. I don't remember ever doing any marital training… wait, I do indeed remember. Dad's bullshit spars.

"W-what are you doing," Hayashi-sensei yelled at me.

"You need to stay back away from it," I responded frantically. I know normal people couldn't handle something like this. In reality something like this is impossible but in this world where monsters roam the land nothing is impossible.

"Ahh!" I looked down and saw her ankle in the hands of one of them and she winced from the monstrous grip. I have to break its grip and help her. I pulled her back and rose my foot and kicked the ghoul in the face before it could take a bite. Like in most zombie movies and games I've played it's the bite that kills you. It infects you, shuts down your system, and keeps only a certain portion of your brain active: the one that allows movement, sight, and hearing. I can't let this have another victim.

 **'It doesn't matter,'** I heard in my head again. I still don't recognize the voice. **'Once it starts you can't stop it. Kill as many as you can. Cut off the head or destroy the brain.'** I rubbed my head and shook it furiously to break whatever was holding me but I felt something shifting within me. It felt cold and empty. It felt wrong.

"Get back!" I rose my foot and stomped the ghoul in the face once and once more but still didn't let her go. I rose my foot and stomped its hand and I heard something break. It wasn't easy like it shows in the movies. You need so serious force to break a bone or joint. "As I said he and the others are no longer among the living." The ghoul came back at me. I reached back for my knife and slashed his hands cutting off the fingers of his left hand and gripped his right wrist. I don't know what the hell is doing anymore. My body is just doing now like automatically. I pushed the larger bodice back and twisted its wrist until it snapped. I forced its arm around and it tripped forward a little. I rose my knife up stabbed down into its shoulder missing the head. Damn it now isn't the time to be making these sorts of mistakes. I glanced back and noticed Hayashi-sensei standing behind me in a small state of shock.

"Step back," I ordered to knock her out of her stupor. She stepped back and nearly tripped on her feet. I kicked the ghoul in the knees forcing it back thus separating myself from it. "They're not alive anymore." I said again but with a little force. "If they bite you or get any other their blood in you its over."

"T-that's impossible." God knows I wish that was the case. I wish the undead wouldn't walk like they're doing now, but we're not that lucky. I pulled Hayashi-sensei back away from the three of them. "Te-Teshima." I walked up to the undead as it reached out for her with a hand without fingers.

"Stay back please," I put in hand on her shoulder and walked past her. I held up my knife to finish this off.

"W-what, what are you going to do?" I stepped in front of Teshima and sighed.

"What I have to." With that I stabbed down into the head of the ghoul until it went still. Later you son of a bitch. Thanks for everything.

Hayashi-sensei who watched the entire time and fell to her knees. I sheath my knife and walked to the woman crying but not sobbing. I felt a sudden sense of contempt as I turned away from the woman. I've never seen myself as heartless but for some reason a thought crossed my mind. A thought of leaving her to her devices whatever they may be. I didn't feel guilty for these thoughts. Instead I felt like getting too involved with other people wouldn't be a good idea. I should just finish off the last of the ghouls and then possibly her after all she's a witness to what she might believe is murder. I shook my head of these thoughts. The hell is wrong with me? I can't do that to her. I would never abandon someone like that without good reason. I have already but still to see the ghouls here is strange.

I could hear a strange noise coming from the building up ahead and made my way toward it. I felt something on me. A pressure that wasn't there to begin with. I looked back and found that the woman clenched the fabric of my pants the moment I tried to walk away. I looked back to her but she just looked blankly down to the ground. I sighed when I realized I was going to have a lost puppy on my hands despite what I really want to deal with right now. Maybe I should have let her get bitten and killed the ghoul she would have become. To be honest that would have been a waste of female flesh though. I mean that would have been horrible.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the back of my head pushing against the fold. A part of me was telling me not to fight this. Just to let it happen. It felt sort of weird… but also very relieving. I felt cold and then… nothingness.

 **Contact**

It feels good to have my rational mind take precedence over that other side of me. I somehow entered my contact phase but I know this won't last. I had to manipulate the hate for that man and take advantage of the dark thoughts in his mind to make him go that far and that was straining. I've noticed that this woman is of mating age and her appearance isn't lacking in any department that I can see. Now what to do with her. She seems useless, not much of a fighter, and in a state of shock. Every fiber of my being is telling me to save her and leave her in equal measures. I suppose having a woman like this around might be beneficial to a point. I continued to walk away from scene of the crime some would say toward the school. With my hearing I could tell that a couple of the people in the school are either screaming or began to change into the ghoul. It was much too late to stop this now I knew that. The ghoul I killed outside the gate came from outside the gate meaning it came from the city below.

Mom and dad might be in trouble then, but I can't charge into the city like Rambo or something. My dad's a badass whose part of the mafia here in the city and my mom pretty nimble herself as a professional assassin so I'm not that worried. My little sister though… she was always the softest in the family with her head in the clouds. I have to find her and make sure she's okay. This all goes back to how I'm going to get down there. Who knows how many ghouls roam the streets right now. If one could find its way here then that just means that the ghoul have taken the city by surprise and control at least a third of it by now.

I walk past the parking lot with the buses in it for the school. One of those might do in getting me out of here and mowing down any ghoul in my way. Luckily my dad taught me how to drive stick right after teaching me to use a wakizaki and Japanese Katana together. I just need the keys but where do they keep the key is the question. Maybe the faculty room is my best bet. Thankfully I've roamed this place like the delinquent I am, so I know my way around. I made my way up a couple stairs into the building. I noticed a couple more of the ghouls in the hall but only a few of them at most. If memory serves the ghoul hunt via sound and touch meaning the best place to find right now is a room that doesn't project sound. Another problem is the woman I've instinctively grabbed by the hand and dragged along with me. I couldn't leave her there to be eaten now could I? Well I could have but even though my dad taught me to be a very self-perseverant individual he also taught me the easiest damsel is the distressed one. I helped her up to her feet and made sure she could support herself before facing the remaining ghouls. I drew my knife again encase they get a little too close. It won't be difficult to kill them again. Just a stab into the brain or spine and it's over.

I stepped up to the first and swayed left of its attempt to grab me. I kicked it's knee out causing it to topple down. I stomped down on its back and stabbed down into its head. I reversed around with a kick connecting with the other that was behind me at its ankle. It toppled as well next to me. I pressed my hand down on its head and aimed my knife down and stabbed down into its skull. All threats eliminated.

"Hayashi-sensei?" I called over to the woman, but she did respond. I cupped her chin with my hands and pulled her eyes up to my face forcing them widen from shock.

"Y-yes," she stuttered and normally I would find a mature woman like this doing something as childish as stuttering amusing but seeing the ghoul again left a very bad taste in my mouth.

"Do you know a room that doesn't project silence to the outside?" The woman blinked a couple times as I waited for some sort of answer. I waited maybe two minutes before I opened my mouth to demand an answer.

"The Faculty room," she quickly cut me off before I could utter a word. "The Faculty room is sound proof." For whatever would they have their teacher room sound proof? It makes more sense if it was the room for the band or instrumental arts club, but not for a couple adults. Keeping my opinions to myself though I waved for her to lead the way with a firm

"Well we best make our way there then," I announced. The teacher shrunk under my voice and gaze. I waited again as some of the ghouls heard us and started to lurk towards us with their hands up in a grabbing fashion. The woman turned her eyes towards the ghoul and opened her mouth to scream. I grasped her mouth with my hand to muffle that noise the best I could, but the ghoul still heard her. I sighed and rose my hand up to grasp the ghoul's head. It brainlessly attempted to grab my torso even with my hand keeping him stuck in place. I positioned my hand to put a bit of a twist into it with a sharp turn a crackling noise filled the quiet hall. The ghoul groaned for a second longer before falling down to the ground dead and for good this time.

"How can you do this?"

"The best way to kill these things is to inflict severe life threatening damage to the head or spine at the back of the neck. The dead feel no pain so anything short of this will not stop them but," I rose a finger and pointed to the other ghoul that was lurking towards us. "They are blind and no longer have human intelligence which you can easily use to your advantage."

"That's not what I meant." Of course it isn't but she doesn't need to know what she doesn't need to know about. "You hurt them, hit them, and even… s-stab them all with little care. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised of this from you." My teacher scoffed from disgust. "You as bad as that man." I stopped and glanced back to the woman. She met my gaze fiercely. She bad mouthed me and even my adopted father. I'm guessing she hasn't heard the rumors of what happens when someone bad mouths my family. On a normal day if someone decided to talk down upon my sister I'd bash their head in. If they talked ill of mom I'd let her handle it. IF they had the gull to dismiss my dad… I'd end their current existence and take their soul. I looked away and noticed smirk on her lips in the corner of my eye just as I turned. I smiled when I thought of a good way to break the mind of an intellectual like her.

"Hit them with a touch of reality," I repeated my dad's words. I didn't hear a response from my teacher, but I know I've confused her just a moment ago.

I walked up to the next ghoul that made a grab after me as well. I moved and kicked the ghoul straight in the leg forcing the barely walking undead to fall straight to its stomach. I stepped over and planted my knee into the ghoul's back. The ghoul groaned but remained still with its arms flapping around like a fish out of water. I decided start my own lesson but with an addition of some practical application. "For the most part its harmless until you get close to the teeth but who is that stupid? Human anatomy barely comes into play here, but physics is different. It's like a game of balance and stance. Once they lose balance they fall and once pinned they don't know how to stand. It makes them an easier target to dispose of and once you have an angle on them." I looked up and noticed her with her arms crossed and I smiled. My smiles are infamous in this school and I noticed by her wince she knows this.

Time to move to practical application.

I reached for my knife and snagged the woman's hands. She yelped as I pushed the knife into her hands and brought her down onto her knees. I replaced my knee with hers and stood up from my spot. The ghoul struggled under the new but lighter and unexperienced weight it had and was beginning the flip over. The woman cried again and looked to me, but I stepped back with a shake of the head. "I won't save you from the ghoul this time. If you want to die then let it bite you and die. If you wish to live use what's in your hand and finish it… teacher." The woman began to panic as the ghoul was beginning to get a foot hold. On instinct she applied more pressure to the inhuman thing and kept it pinned.

"I-I can't…This is a student!" My teacher cried.

I shook my head this time in disappointment. "Well that 'student' wants you dead and once you turn there's no going back. It's time to become just like me and my dad teacher. Survivors unless you wanna die. I'll wait." I leaned on a wall with my arms crossed over my chest looking over the frantic teacher before me like a crow.

"But how can you…" The woman kneed the back of the ghoul again and deeper. It groaned like it was in pain and she lessened the pressure. "Oh, god I'm sorry," she begged the thing but once she let off too much pressure it took the foot hold it hand and flipped her off. She rolled around onto her stomach and the knife I gave her slid to the side. The ghoul slowly began to pick itself up and the woman crawled back a little. "P-please don't do this! You have a choice," she tried to reason with it and honestly I found this more amusing then her stuttering. If the died that would be a waste of good flesh but it would be of her own violation. The woman scrambled for something to use then saw my knife. She took it in hand and held it up with her finger along the blade but gripped strong enough to keep it level. Was she planning to slash it? I told her that wouldn't work but some have to learn by experience.

* * *

Change of POV

* * *

I was brandishing a knife at one of my students. I, a teacher here at Fumiji High School, was showing one of my students a knife and I was the one holding it between the two of us. I felt sick to my stomach and disgusted with myself for having done this. I felt even more for the man that watched and he was the one to place me into this predicament. He unfairly assaulted a student and killed him without remorse then started spewing nonsense about something called a ghoul. I have seen my fair share of zombie fic and read my share of stories but they have been just that, stories and fics. It couldn't possibly be real.

This troublemaker was crazy and this student was confused. That's what I told myself and if I placed the knife down the student would back off. Then I looked into those nonexistent eyes he had. Dull grey eyes forced up to the back of his skull but still a bit was noticeable despite that and what I was wasn't a student. This thing bared its teeth at me like-like a lurker from a zombie movie or something it stumble about profusely like it had not sense of balance or it couldn't comprehend something as simple as that. The student had its hands up aim straight for me and I backed away.

"P-please don't do this! You have a choice," I couldn't finish the rest because it was getting closer to me. It ignored every word and still in that gangly and creepy fashion it lurked towards me. This student quickly reminded me of the man that was out front by the gate. He was so absent of sense and direction. Repeatedly he banged his head against the gate like some sort of mental hatter and even after being grabbed and roughly slammed into the gate like he was the man didn't even make a grunt or wince. It grabbed Teshima and bite open his hand. Unlike like the blonde ditz the school has for a doctor

I, myself wasn't all that knowledgeable on how the human body works but the way Teshima bled out in just moments was strange. It shouldn't have worked out that way and yet it did. Now that I'm thinking about it she remembered how his skin turned a pale grey and how his eyes rolled to the top of his skull. I have seen the eyes of a dead man before and Teshima's eyes where just as lifeless. I ignored it because such a thing was impossible and reached out for my sort of boyfriend then he tried to grab me. Like in a horror movie from America I watched as my fellow teachers were bitten and kill but the d-dead Teshima and yet I still couldn't believe it or that he saved me. This kid, if memory serves is the one that disrespects everyone and skips class all the time like a delinquent but scores high enough to rank up with the top ten percent. He's the son of that one criminal so this explains why he can kill people like its nothing. He's a heartless beast like this father.

I knew something was weird about him. He sometimes comes out of nowhere brandishing spoke form of illegal weapon somewhere in his person. I know an arsenal of weapons have been confiscated off of him, ones that we keep in the Faculty office. This knife is one I've taken off of him and yet he still has it. How? How did this delinquent of a student get it back? How can be bring so many weapons to our school and not be expelled. His boy, this Lone Wolf, has always gotten under my skin and the control he shows against us adults

He was taller than that most other students, obviously because of his African descent. He's as tall as I am and everything he does makes no sense. Nothing made sense anymore from Teshima killing people and this student arriving and telling me these insane words. Then he tried yet again to tell me that Teshima wasn't alive but that was impossible. I believed there was a way to save him but then this bastard killed him. I was angry, confused and horrified as this student explained everything to me and took me away gently. Then I saw another one of the dead as he said but like I said it was impossible, and then he looked at me. I could see it in his eyes. They said "this lady is in denial and needs a wakeup call," and because of this I now find myself in this situation. A student was trying to kill and take a bite out of me like a zombie and he wants me to finish it off. I failed to do so when I had it pinned underneath me. He's trying to get me to kill a student. To teach me how to kill them and but I fully believed it was human still. This boy that was no older than than him being a first year and maybe one of the few I've tutors. How can this boy easily killed and attempt to teach me, even go as far as show me, how to kill when I didn't wish to?

"You need to aim for the head," his advice rang through my skull a thousand times. The thing on top of me bite at me with rancid and disgusting breath, scratched at my clothing and ripped my top at the shoulder, and even hit me with its flailing knees. I struggled but no matter what I did it didn't budge. I smacked it outside the face but that didn't even register. I closed her eyes from the student and when she opened them again I saw death lifeless eyes looking back at me. This thing wasn't alive anymore. It was trying to kill me and if I don't do something I will die. I didn't wish to die. I still have so much more to do. My grip on the knife tightened and on some sort of primal instinct I lifted it up blindly. I cringed as I felt it lodge into something. I expected to hear it scream in pain. I expected to feel it's struggling weak. I expected so much but nothing came out of it. I stabbed the student in the neck. Even then it didn't stop to try an kill me.

It wasn't alive anymore and it wanted to kill me.

I came to this realization quickly but still I wasn't sure. I looked over to the delinquent that leaned on a poster of the basketball team and he nodded his head like he knew exactly what was going through my head. His eyes said everything. They said 'act now or die'. They said that 'my life was in my hands' and I wanted to keep it that way. His eyes as dark as night sucked me into a void so cold and inhuman that I couldn't see reason any longer. I grabbed the neck of the student then everything went black.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The light of reality left her eyes and I smiled. Good that means what happens next will break this woman's mind in every way possible. The look is reminiscent to when animal with fangs or teeth get when backed into a corner. The primal sensations you get when placed in a life or death situation. True euphoria some might call it, myself included, and its even better to watch someone 'civilized' lose all that made them a citizen to begin with and embrace the madness that is the blood lust.

The teacher's eyes turned almost as dark as my own once she looked upon me, no surprise there. I have been call madness personified many times and those that look that darkness have very few choices that the 'civil' mind can take. Once that darkness takes hold there is only one possible choice left open for her. To embrace it and become one with the darkness. That adaptation is the most pleasurable thing a guy like me to see. To watch a 'civilized' and outstanding man or woman lose themselves to the blood lust and strike out like a trapped fox in a hole. Claws to the neck to keep the prey at bay while the fang comes around to finish off the threat.

The woman did this quickly but in a sloppy way. She didn't stop stabbing it. She killed it the third time but when it stopped moving she roared like a frenzied beast and persisted to stab it repeatedly again and again. Blood splattered everywhere as she screamed to nearing breaking the glass around us. I was just the spectator for once. It was amazing to see this as blood just layered the woman. Her nice clean clothing was now stained with the blood of her first kill. Marvelous. Dad was right. This is fun to do.

I walked up behind as her arm lost all its energy. Finally it fell down to the side and she let the knife fall from her hands. I kneeled down behind and to take her into my arms. The woman's breath hitched as I did this but she made no move to force me away. I rubbed her sore arm with my Magic fingers. Every time my mom asks for a back and shoulder massage she always tells me that I have magic fingers they could work a girl over in seconds. It took me years to figure out what she was talking about. I massaged the marks in her skin until they faded away and checked her for bite marks. That ghoul got close. I wasn't going to step in because I left it to her, but I'm grateful she's still breathing.

I noticed how quiet she is now that she killed that ghoul. The first kill is hard on everyone, especially adults that lived the most "normal" life possible. "It wasn't alive but you are now because you acted," I whispered into her ear. The teacher remained frozen in place still. "You did what you had to in order to survive. You did well but that is only the beginning. This was the smoke to the coming wild fire and if you wish to keep on moving you need to understand that only the living can be there next to you. Like me," the woman's breath hitched again and her body shivered. "I won't try to kill or eat you like these things, I promise you this so calm down okay?" The woman took a moment to digest my words. Her hands came up and grasp the fabric of my blazer then let her head down. I felt the seed finally take root.

"Stand up." I stood to my feet with the knife in hand taking my arms back from the woman's embrace. "There is no time to think this out rationally, but there's time to act." My words got through to her and in moment she crawled up to her feet. I nodded and took her shoulder in hand. "Is the room that is sound proof in this building?"

"Y-yes." The woman turned back to me so show me her blood covered face and glasses. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face clean. Her eyes still had the emptiness like she was in shock. Her body was now working without response from the brain. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes and to bring her back to reality. "You can go into shock once we secure a room do you understand me?" The woman didn't answer. 'Maybe she didn't hear me,' I thought to myself but suddenly and nodded her head. The light in her eyes returned surprisingly and her grip on my hand tightened. I didn't even notice her take my hand but I felt the pressure their regardless.

"Let's go to the room then," the woman said in a whisper and led me away to the stairs.

A voice came on overhead telling the residents of the school to stay calm in their classrooms but the man was then attacked by the undead. The sound of his screams, of teeth ripping through flesh, and a man drowning on his own blood resounded in the area. I felt the pressure on my hand increase as the overhead voice came to an end. Suddenly student and faculty were all scrambling in a massive panic but myself I walked around each and every one that got in our way taking the lead to help us maneuver. Dodging and evading the many girls and boys was simple with a smack here and a slap there. A couple people began to notice me as I walked through the hall with the teacher behind me listening to her small whispers of directions here or there. Most of them sped past me. Soon we found our way up the rest of the stairs to the last floor walking through an almost empty hall way. I noticed a couple students behind me. By the looks of it two girls and one boy decided to follow me as I traveled up to the top floor. The undead already were on this floor but the noisy students down stairs drew most of their attention. One came at me from the side but it found a knife to the neck until it reached the back of it's spine. Like a puppet with its strings cut off, the undead fell to the ground.

"Watch your step." I kicked in its leg forcing it down to its knees. I grabbed its head, twisted with a quick flick, and snapped its neck . The ghoul fell over like the last one, dead for good. I heard a scream behind me and looked back. The boy that followed me was grabbed by one of the undead and bitten in the arm. I saw the sign over a room that read faculty at the top so I assumed it was the room for the teachers and pointed to it unless some bastard switched the signs again. Inside are a couple of my special knives and weapons that were "confiscated" from me.

I felt a smirk curse my lips as I remember the time when they still tried to expel me and when my dad came to try and step in. I told him to let me handle it and used my magic to find some information on key personal and bewitched them to seeing the "light" of the matter. I'm still top of my class and they store my own personal Arsenal here. My dad was so proud of me he bought me a samurai sword which was awesome of him. More people would think since being a black kid with a father in the Japanese Mafia that I'd be alienated by my parents but they raised me like their own. They instilled in me these words "if they are too weak to work for themselves then be too weak to care." I felt this meant that if they can't help you then don't help them but a woman like this can help me. I promise dad she can. She's hot. I mean that ass and those tits are on point and she's younger than mom. With her looks she can be bait then I can come up from behind and stab the asshole that tries to rape her.

I looked around first before doing anything or breaching any doors COD style like I really wanted to and saw mostly students and teachers running around. I heard a scream in the room to my left but ignored it for the most part. "Wait," Hayashi-sensei took my sleeve in hand and looked towards the room. "Someone needs help."

"Not my problem." It's not my job to save the world anymore like I wanted to as a kid. I'm a normal student in a Japanese high school not a hunter. I don't need to save anyone if I don't want to. Then I noticed the way that the teacher looked at me and sighed. "Wait for me over there." I handed her my knife but she hesitated to take it. "You need to defend yourself because I won't always be there." I opened the palm of her hand and placed the long eight inched knife into her hands.

The woman gripped it tight, "okay," she gasped and stood ready with it in hand. I walked through the door over to the two girls. One was on the ground and that other girl was fighting off one of the undead to protect, if I am hearing this right, her sister. It bite out her neck and the other girl was none the wiser of her sister's state. I walked up to the undead, grabbed its head, and twisted it sharply from one side to the next. It went limp on the girl which she noticed quickly and pushed it off. Her neck was gushing blood and already she was weak at the knees. She fell down to the wall under the window and coughed and wheezed. I leaned over and put pressure on her neck. There's no saving her. This isn't my first time seeing this much blood. I'm supposed to join the group when I'm finish with college so my dad has let me watch as his boys' reeducation a man with payment problems. I've seen much worse, but I know a mortal wound when I see one.

The light brown haired dirty blonde girl coughed and again and looked back up to me with remarkably strong eyes for a girl seconds from dying. She coughed again and looked down to her sister then back to me. "P-Please…K-keep her…Safe."

I looked back to the girl and nodded. "I will," I said to the dying girl just to give her some peace as mine at least. She smiled gratefully then her eyes closed. The light in her body faded away.

I sighed, 'another life lost before its time.' I rose my right hand up to the girl and twisted her neck until it snapped. She didn't deserve to become one of those undead. I turned back to the still alive girl and picked her up in bridal carry. I walked at the room and returned to Ms. Hayashi.

"Is she okay," the teacher asked and I nodded. Slowly we made my way to the faculty room door and used my foot to push it open. I laid the young girl down at a desk and removed her sweater to use it as a pillow. I'm not that much of a gentleman to use my clothing to make girls feel comfortable. I have to look after me first and others second. First things first before I leave to gauge just how bad things are getting I need to arm myself. If memory serves at least five of my knives, those twin Assassin's Creed blades dad's friend fashioned for me, and one sword, but it happens to be a wakizaki not a katana, are hidden away in a cache of mine here in school. The three of my knives are a bit short being throwing knives though regardless all these knives will be useful if they are still here. I walked to the locker in the corner where the confiscated stuff is. This is the perfect place to put my cache because no one checked the locker or thought twice if there were any additions to it. I checked yesterday and everything was in here but in a situation like this anything can happen in the matter of the split of a second.

I reached for the locker and forced the handle down then up and pulled it open. It was unlocked which means someone might have raided this locker. I opened and sighed. My sword is here but I noticed only three of my knives. Everything is in jumbles and cluttered together so whoever came in here took something and fast without noticing my sword. My sword was given to me by my dad. It's a white chokutō with a one and half handed grip. Thank the gods for small fortunes. I reached for my pair of vambrace and slipped them on over my arms. I've played a lot of Assassin's Creed and lucky for me one of my dad's coworkers does as well and made this beauty. The legendary Hidden Blade. Most like to be traditional and stick to guns and knives but this thing is so awesome I couldn't help but request it last Christmas. With all the money I have I could afford losing ten hundred thousand yen or so. I had to use my magic on a certain corporate authority figure in this town to hypnotize him into sending me a healthy sum of money every month for the next two years starting about a year and a half ago. He does this or someone close to him might find out something very scandalous and end his entire career. Some days I'm proud my dad's a criminal and taught me his own form of "Magic". It's useful.

I reached down for my hook knife, black and shaped in a crescent, and two of my throwing knives. Ah man those assholes took my combat knife, my bayonet, and my k-bar. Sons of bitches, man I bought those online not even two months ago. One was an Alexander Anderson bayonet for my sister for her birthday. "Damn," I groaned. "Sis is gonna be pissed."

I reached for my sword and checked it over with a nice tug. It made the anime like shing noise as I pulled it out the sheath and looked over the blade. Still oiled and not even a chip. I was a little more of a medieval fan so I attached a strap to the sheath which felt comfortable on my chest. The sword to the back thing is a little cliché but I love stupid anime clichés as times.

I grabbed my jacket inside the locker as well with a hood in it. My things were wrapped in this and it was at the bottom of the locker under a PFP for some reason. No matter, I held it up and threw it on. It's better to have some form of cloth on my skin instead of going in naked like an idiot. I left it unzipped but switched my sword from coming out of my shoulder to my hip instead. God, now I feel a bit gay doing it this way like from some sort of anime. I suppose it shouldn't matter but man does this feel awkward.

I knelt down in front of the girl I saved and rubbed her forehead. It seems that she fainted from the shock and I'm not eager to tell her the bad news. For right now she'll be alright and her sister won't be coming back so the worst possible scenario has been evaded.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" I questioned to the teacher behind me. The answer is no but a grown woman would never say that to a guy like me. Ms. Hayashi blinked as I wiped the tears from her eyes with a rag I found inside her desk. "I am going out to check out the area. As long as you stay quiet the undead will ignore you. Do you understand?" I looked back the girl. "If she wakes up please help her calm down." Kyoko bit her lip and rose her hand with a finger out. Her finger pushed her glasses back down and she focused her eyes on me.

"O-of course I will be okay." She answered the right question a little too late and by the glossy window licking look in her eyes she's already lost it to a point that if I would have left her she would have followed the three me up front as well. I didn't challenge her on her state of being for she is a grown woman that need a moment alone in a familiar place to cope with what just happened. I am a stranger that is probably a murderer in her eyes for ending the existence of that one man not that I mind. I didn't really care or feel any sort of guilt for someone else's sorrow. I stood up to my feet with a nod.

"Very well. I will return in a little while Miss Hayashi please look after her," I pointed to the unconscious platinum haired girl next to us. I leaned over to her ear, "remember to stay quiet." I turned away from the woman and left lightly closing the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: I've been wracking my head for months on how to write a fic for HotD. I read a bunch of them and so many crossovers to come up with something that wouldn't be overdone. I failed but didn't turn to that dimensional rift and coming from a different world stuff. Reincarnation is much cleaner. There won't be magic or supernatual threats in this story like I do for my other ones. Everything is either dead or alive and nothing between as far as I'm seeing this go. Welp hopefully this doesn't crash and burn.

Thanks for reading and send me a review of your thoughts. Whether or not I continue this or not is up to you.


	2. Hallway to Hell

**Hallway To Hell**

* * *

It was a mad house all around me with people all in a cluster getting picked apart by the coming horde. This is crazy. Like Resident Evil 6 level crazy and that game was really crazy. The more these people run around screaming the more they end up getting bit then adding to the problem that is them. It is a shame that after so long and all the shit they talk to me about knowing karate and stuff these idiots have no ability to stand up and take up arms together instead of running around every man for themselves. I shook my head at the sight. The guys in the field are surrounded and instead of forming some sort of plan to at least push through they all gang into a ball and get torn asunder by undead. I knew that the horde would be coming and soon if this continues and if people are like they are everywhere else like in this place the world is doomed it's that simple. I know in some places the natives wouldn't think twice with killing these things but they are hardened by a conflicting life.

A couple students and what not saw me and ran past me like it didn't matter. A girl and a boy. I think I know them. One with pink hair and the other was large… I think that was Hirano. He's still alive and running… Nice.

What is with this place and its Japanese woman or girls? I've wondered this for a solid seven months now I've been coming to this school. The first day got here and I saw nothing but big chested women left and right. Even now I am seeing bigger boobs here than anywhere in the city, and on kids like myself, I might add. The one that just past me with pink hair of all things was packing a large bouncing pair on her. What was her name again? Damn I don't remember. I shook my head as one of the ghouls they stirred walked towards me. I pulled out my knife, grabbed it's neck, and stabbed it straight down in the temple. I pulled my knife out and stabbed another on the wall in the head. One reached out for me and I stepped to the left of it with my foot out. The dead man tripped down to the ground. Before it could stand up I stomped my foot into its back, squat down, and stabbed it in the back of the neck once. It still struggled, and I stabbed it two more times in the back of the neck until it went still.

"Takami shouldn't we talk to that guy at least? He seems to have the right idea." I heard to my right and peeked from the side of my hood to the fat Japanese kid with short black hair and glasses. Hirano and the girl from before. The girl looked over to me and I ignored them. I showed her my disinterest with a turn of my head.

The girl snort and turned away, "no let's keep moving, he's probably insane by now if he's doing that now."

"You have no idea," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

The two left to the other hall and I watched them go. The girl by the way she spoke has a level head so far and has avoided the undead clumsily but well enough to stay alive. A fat kid with blonde hair and a bleeding neck passed me now. He stopped behind me and noticed movement in the room behind me. "H-hello is anyone in there?" I inched out of the way of the window as the kid reached for the handle and slip the door open. "Hello ahhhh!" One of the undead grabbed him by this blonde hair and pulled him in. I closed the door a second later with a slight chuckle. That was sort of funny to see but the screams on the inside are annoying and attracting attention. I opened the door and saw at least seven of them but they've yet to notice me. I stabbed one after the other without much difficulty and stabbed the fat one last before he could turn.

This wasn't good. This is spreading much faster than a couple bites should allow.

It was time to change spots.

I found the stairs after passing a couple of the dead that I finished off in seconds. It was a chore to kill these things left and right but regardless the less of them there are the easier it will be to navigate the halls. With this in mind I left a trail of bodies in my wake silently cutting down any of ghoul that got in my way or within striking distance. I drew my sword in my right hand and my knife in my left and slowly stabbed and cut my way through the hallway. My arm was becoming a bit tired after a couple minutes and cutting these things is wearing on me. I groaned when I reached the stairs up. The stairs were filling up with the coming horde and but by the looks of it the ones downstairs are making them funnel down instead of up. I pushed out my senses and pushed my way through the hallways. The smell of rotten flesh was making me gag a bit. Some much so I had put a makeshift mask over my face else I'd choke.

Little by little I pushed to a certain classroom and stopped at the door. I could sense a human life inside. For the longest time I could always feel the presence of other people around me. It's a power my dad seemed to be attracted to. He made me his little lie detector as well as his blood hound when he had to find a man. That's why he introduced me to everyone he meets. Once I have the aura I never lose it. This one is alive but coupled with an undead scent. Having an acute sense of smell can be a pain in the ass at times but in this regard I can tell the difference between a living and dead. The scents are very distinct.

I pushed the door and grunted when it didn't open. I skip school or classes a lot so I end up forgetting that some of these doors slide instead of swing. They need to hurry up and get with the times. I sighed roughly and pulled the door to the side wide open. As I expected one undead was on the door and fell toward me as the barrier between me and it disappeared. I caught the monster by the head and held it up as it went still. It didn't groan or fidget. Instead it just stayed there like a puppet whose strings were cut. I stepped back and dropped my hand down and let go. The undead head slid off my hidden blade coating it in brain matter and blood. I love this thing and and I pray it never breaks on me ever. Same for never having to sharpen it. Unlike what the Assassin order in that game shown this real assassin's tool is different from the game. I can get maybe forty misplaced uses out of this thing depending on how many times you pierce armor with it. Unlike in the game where it survives everything this is the real world and it's never that easy. Every shank or stab with this blade brings it closer to unserviceability. Once it snaps it's practically useless so I limited its use on anything other than soft tissue when testing it. So far I have only broken two and had my dad's friend personally make this for me. So far it's going strong with no chance of snapping like the others.

I stabbed that last one in the eye straight back out the other side and wiped the blood from my blade on its jacket. I walked over it to the inside of the classroom and saw three more but they were banging on a metal cabinet with a lock on it to whatever in inside safe and them out. I could hear the faint sound of sobs inside and came to the conclusion that someone was locked inside. I walked up to the undead that beat on the metal door and pointed my sword upward. In a quick trust two heads made a loud squelch as my sword slid through and the bodies fell a second later. The other groaned and just about turned on me until my knife stabbed into the side of its head causing it to fall as well. With that taken care of I turned my attention to the cabinet. I never saw this lock on the cabinet before. This is the chemistry room and I frequent this place a lot and never once saw a lock on any of the cabinets despite there being a hinge to place them.

I touched it and spun the dial. These types of locks are easy to crack. With this in mind I removed my gloves then placed my naked hands in it. I closed my eyes and listen. One click going right but no more after. One click going right, change direction to the next click, then repeat to the last one. Three clicks and it was open.

"S-sis?" I looked up to the five parallel openings at the top of the cabinet and rose up to me feet. "S-sis, is t-that y-y-you?" That was a male voice if not a little effeminate, but is because it's a kid maybe 13 at the most. There was an accent as well and it was one that I knew quite well. I couldn't see him in the grates meaning he was small as well. "S-sis," the boy said again but in a near panic.

I cleared my throat and he hitched his breath. "No," I answered roughly and went back to the lock. The boy seemed to be afraid now and froze in place in his small confining space.

"W-where's my sister? Where's Beth?" He asked in his spot with his arms around his body protectively.

I looked around but felt no other energies on the floor around me in the room. "I don't know," I answered truthfully, "but I'm going to get you out of this cabinet." The lock did nothing still and by the looks of it the lock is supposed to go down so I suppose common sense applied here. I pulled back and the lock opened.

"N-no." I stopped a moment before opening the cabinet and frowned.

"Why not? Do you want to say in there?"

"My sister," he spoke lightly in a squeak so he stopped for a couple minutes to breath. "My sister," he tried again in the same tone but without the squeak though and no stutter which was good I suppose. "She told me to wait for her." There was nothing else on this floor so this sister of his was either dead or gone to a different part of this school.

I looked down to the bodies and saw one Japanese boy but the girl was anything but Japanese. Silvery blonde hair covered in red patches of blood littering her body. I placed the puzzle together and sighed, "She was turned into one of them." I had no filter at time and that came with bad new as well. Better to take the slap to the face here and now instead of later. I waited outside the cabinet for the boy to come to terms with what I told him. I heard him shuffle inside the cabinet for a moment before the door opened slowly. The boy for lack of a better word was… cute. I would have mistaken the little one for a girl from afar but now that I am looking at him it was just a bad case of the pretty boys' and nothing else it seems.

He wore the same uniform as me but isn't a third year or Japanese like the rest. This boy's skin is as white as the snows of the mother land, pun intended. Silvery blonde hair but cut short so that it didn't past the hair line on the back of his neck and it was all neatly combed as well but still a little shaggy regardless. His bangs are comb across his forehead so not to cover his eyes though he wore a single braid falling down the side of the left side of this head down to this chin but not for long. He tucked it behind his ear instead after he stepped out of the cabinet. The body had dark brown eyes, blood shot, empty, and lost to add insult to injury. His skin was unblemished if that is even possible at his age but it was. He stood at the height of around five foot three inches putting him in the short man list of mine that is if he is a teen and not a boy like I could assume he is. The boy looked down to the body to his left and fell down to his knees. I hate these sorts of things. I move to save someone only to end up doing more harm than good.

"Sister," the Russian boy sobbed while on his knees before her corpse. I held no remorse or regret for what I did, but I did feel like I had some responsibility towards him for I was the one that saved him after all. He would have died a slow and painful death if left trapped in the cabinet so by releasing him I took up the responsibility towards him.

"Did she lock you in there?" I walked up to the kid as he reached for the body but stopped just shy of it as if it was contaminated. The boy didn't answer but just nodded instead.

"Sister said she was going to chase them away." The boy snort and sobbed a little more. "She said she was going to come back for me." I leaned down and took the boys shoulder and leaned him against me for comfort. I'm not sure if that was the right action to take for the moment, but it was the only one I could think of that might help. I didn't take on account that he might feel scornful or bitter towards me for what I had to do, but it was too late anyway. Seeing the boy break down into silence sobs brought back memories I would have preferred to be buried. I closed my eyes to the movie of memories that flew over my eyes.

My sister now, I'd kill for her any day, but that didn't stop the memories of a time long past and my mouth from moving when it shouldn't.

"I lost a sister when I was younger." The boy hitched his breath and softened his sobbing. "She and I had nothing except each other. We moved from place to place doing all we could to survive and even though she was older than me I protected her like the most precious treasure in the world. We went everywhere together and did everything together as well. Stealing, burglary, working in a shop or smithy, cooking or cleaning for piss poor pay, and much more. One day that changed though," I growled at the memory.

"One man offered my sister good pay to work in his bakery but it was only her and not me. I was against it but she said it would be okay. She said she was going to work, get the money, and pay for a good meal for my birthday," or what we celebrated as birthdays. "I waited for so long but I had feeling that she was in trouble but I trusted her to come back. The next morning she didn't. I ran to the bakery but she wasn't there. I tracked her down by following a steady trail of turned over trash to a small house. I snuck inside and that is when I saw it."

I punched the cabinet, bending the metal inside, and nearly breaking the door down. "She was raped again and again and by the time I got there she was gone but those four monsters… they continued to desecrate her body." The boy shivered and closed his fists. "I lost all sense of reality and by the time I woke up I was surround by eight dead bodies of every man that touched her. I'm pretty sure like two weeks past by the end of it. That baker though wasn't part of the bodies so I tracked down that baker as well and found him with his family. I blamed him the most and left him for last."

"What did ya do?" The boy asked in a ghostly tone.

I looked up to the ceiling and stars above. "I confronted him so he could remember what happened. He told me pouring his heart out explaining to me what happened. Men came for protection money but he didn't have it. They took my sister instead and he let them to protect himself. He got on his hands and knees and begged me to forgive him."

"And did you?"

I chuckled in a dark tone. "Sadly, no," I shook my head. "I didn't but I did nothing to him because if I was in his shoes to protect my family I would have done the same. I forgave the man in time for what he did and continued on but different than before. I became cold and calculating as well as two times more ignorant to the way the world works. I could forgive him, but I never forgave myself. If I had listened to my gut she would be alive. If I had been faster I could have saved her. If only she didn't separate from me I could have protected her." I pat the kid on the top of his head and ruffled his silvery hair. Even though he's probably my age I'm standing as a much more mature figure than him by years. "I am sorry you lost your sister man, and if you hate me for what I have done I can accept that. She was no longer human and I had to get you out. If I had left you in three to four days' time you would be dead as well."

"Maybe that would have been better." He sobbed and turned away from me, already beginning to give up on the life he was given.

"If that is true why did she risk her life to save yours?" I pointed out.

That forced the body into a shivering state, "It's because she loved me," and finally into a fit of sobs. I brought the kid in and sat back against the cabinet. We sat together mourning over those that we lost and what we still have because of them.

* * *

"So bro…"

"Sasha."

"What?"

"My name, my name is Sasha," he reinforced sternly in a totally different mood than before. The boy was now following me and didn't seem to plan on leaving my side either. I didn't mind and needed another eye to look around corners anyway.

"Okay Sasha, the name I usually go by while I'm hacking off heads is Jaeger."

The boy looked up in a thoughtful gaze, "That's German for Hunter."

"That's correct, impressive."

Sasha averted his gaze at my praise, but I can tell that he liked ever bit of it. "You're a third year," he said. I guess he noticed the dashes on my cuffs and collar. "I guess I should call you senpai then?"

"No. We're not in school anymore. This is real life nazi zombies just without the swastika covers and what not." Honestly I'm a little surprised this guy doesn't know me or know of me. I'm known around the grapevine as a world class delinquent with a crime lord father after all. Rumors in this place spread faster that light can travel and how they missed him is a little interesting. "So you can just call me by my callsign 'Jaeger' or Andrey if you want. I don't like being formal."

"And you can call me… Sasha," he said dryly. He sighed and looked back to me. "How old are you Jaeger?"

"Physically I am 16 years old. What about you Sasha?"

"I'm 14 but in a little while I will turn 15."

"What grade level are you?"

"Second?" Smart kid.

"What are you skills?"

Sasha looked down for a moment. "I'm good at chemistry and quantum physics?" I didn't even know what that was but is sounded like something a scholar would spend his time doing. Nah I'm kidding but something in this nature could do. I need a guy like this to perform research on different weapons and bombs we could possibly make. I know my way around HME but maybe this kid could figure something out I can't.

"What about physical skills. Any weapons training?" Even if he didn't have any weapons training I planned to train him in something and with the abundance of live bodies we have to work on it won't be too difficult to teach him how to survives versus trying to teach an adult of their late twenties or thirties. It is hard to fill a cup that is that's already full. The kid thought on it for a moment and shook his head. He examined the many undead around us that we casually walked past and yet not once did he panic. He did get pretty close to me though to the point that he took my coat in both hands from behind and seriously restricted my rear movements. "Can you get me at least an arm's length of room," I said quickly and he quickly backed away from me with a swift apology. He followed my lead well to stay safe and gave me room to move.

"Why they no attack," he asked me in broken Japanese which was beginning to get annoying.

I cleared my throat for a language closer to home. Russian. "Because they can't see us only hear us."

The kid's eyes shot wide open. "You speak Russian?"

"That as well as English and Korean." It's not too hard to learn a different language for me. I just have to look at the word then the translation and I can decipher from there. Japanese not so much but other languages, yes.

The kid's surprise lasted only for a little longer than a minute before he returned to normal with being a step and a half to my back right. "W-well I have rifle and pistol training." He can uses a gun which was good and bad because I don't have a gun to give him. My own pistol had maybe ten shots in it… Crap I forgot that I brought my dad's pistol with me in my book bag. The bag I left at the front gate like a freaking idiot. Fuck! Dad is going to kill my ass that's for sure once he finds out.

"My papa taught me how to use many different kinds of guns. I fired a .357 but never a .45."

"Right." I rose my foot and kicked one of the undead back away from me. Before it could climb back up I walked over the low part of its back with a crack from the weight of my body and everything I wear then stepped on its head causing a funny splash effect.

"My sister was always the hands on type too. Sword and shield movie lover and what not." The boy looked down to the splattered skull. "She always wanted to try that. What's so funny about that?"

I let a chuckled escape my lips as answer enough to his question.

In no time we reached the faculty room. Sasha examined it from one door to the next. "Stronger doors, sound resistance, and with possibly good loot for later use. This is a good place to make a command center."

I was liking this kid more by the minute. "Inside is a female teacher and student. Can you go inside and make sure nothing happens til I get back."

"I want to go with you!" The kid walked up to me with his hands turned into fists. "I-I don't want to be alone."

I pat the kids head again. "I'll be back but as a man the girls in there need some form of protector." I placed my hands on the kid's shoulders. He looked back up to me with pleading eyes. "I'll be back." I said again that damn look in his eyes intensified. It went way past the 9000 mark. Did he really wish to follow me that badly? I sighed and shrugged. "Come on," I walked away and Sasha followed with a cheesy smile on his lips. Damn brat.

Well since he's following me might as well show him a couple moves that'll keep him alive. I reached into my coat and pulled one of my knives out for him to take. Sasha reached for it and held it in reverse grip in his right hand. He examined the knife for a bit before giving it a couple experimental swings and swipes. He tested the edge by gripping a stand of hair and ended up cutting through it with easy. Well he's been around knives and guns it seems but he's Russian so that makes sense, I think.

"This is a nice knife Hunter."

"I'm happy you think so." I pulled its sheath from my waist and handed it to him as well. "You can keep it Sasha so you can protect yourself." At the mention of this he trembled a bit. "You don't need to be afraid of the dead," I dismissed his apprehension.

"But they're..."

"No buts," I shut him down swiftly. I noticed his expression turn downcast and I sighed. I shouldn't be a dick right now. This kid lost his sister and is practically latching on to me now from what I'm seeing. I feel he can learn in time as well but not if I treat him harshly without good reason. With this in mind I pat his shoulder and smiled at him. "Come on Sasha let's see if we can find a way out of the school or a way to secure it."

"Huh," he looked at me perplexed.

"How I see if if this is like the typical zombie outbreak then we need to develop a base came of sorts to house and gather survivors and make those missions to branch out and gather supplies."

"Like State of Decay," Sasha brought up as example.

"Yeah, sort of like that. This school is large, has running water, places and rooms to house multiple people, and stone walls to keep out the creeps. If they break down that gate outside we simply put a bus over it."

"Uh, that's pretty smart," he admitted and I shrugged.

"Unlike the bulk of the masses that's going to do the cliche thing of looking for family, bunking down, or going insane then homicidal I want to have a place to house my family and a way to build a community." Sort of like in the games we both played. At time like this we can't rely on the military, scientists, or politicians. Nine times out of ten it's their fault anything like this happens so that leaves the people and people need to stick together.

" Are you serious about the community thing?" Sasha asked a bit surprised I think and I snorted.

"No," I scoffed. "I'm doing the cliché thing and making sure my family is safe then I'll think about doing that bull. I'm 16 man. I'd rather leave this shit to the adults. It's there fault 99% of the time anyway."

Sasha snickered a bit with a shake of his head. I'm no hero and while I've been fashioned to lead both of my dad's venues that doesn't mean I plan on doing it now. My sister is my priority cause I know mom and dad can protect themselves. Dad would eat child for breakfast and still sleep well at night. Not literally though.

"I understand. All my sister and I have here is our caretaker Hilda." Sasha looked out a window and narrowed his eyes. I rose an eyebrow and looked out as well. I saw a small group of students getting torn apart by the looks of it. "Ah," Sasha gasped and suddenly burst into a sprint I'm assuming towards the group.

I focused on the group of two girls and three boys. One boy with a baseball bat and another with a broom. One boy suddenly got bit and screamed I think since he drew more to him. One of the girls kicked one of the dead in the dead with a spin kick and the other held up a bow and makeshift arrows.

I wonder what that groups of soon to be dead people have to do with Sasha because they are completely surrounded. They are going to die and so is Sasha if he plays the hero.

I saw him turn the corner and walked down the stairs instead. I jogged past a few of the dead and shoulder tackled one out of my way to the group. I heard something going down the stairs and intercepted Sasha. I grabbed his shoulders and trapped his arms with mine. I lifted the short kid up and let him struggle frantically.

"No, no let me go!" He yelled and I walked to the window with them in sight. One of the girls got bit and struggled with another boy taken down leaving one with the bat.

"Sasha they're completely surrounded," I pointed out and ensured he was watching as well. "You can't save them."

"Brother please," he begged me. "Mayumi, she will die," he cried and I rose an eyebrow again. I know like seven of them and I don't see... No I recognize that red hair anywhere. She's the team captain of the Archery Club and went to regional. I know her as an ice cold bitch as well if rumor and her constant expression of indifference on her face meant anything.

"What does she mean to you Sasha?" I questioned the kid and he stopped struggling.

"I... I don't want her to die," he said weakly. That's not the core reason but still I'm curious. He obviously has a thing for her so might as well take care of this.

"Okay," I put him down on his feet. Sasha looked up to me and I nodded. "I'll see you down there."

Sasha didn't ask questions. He nodded and ran down the stairs. I took a different route though. I rushed to a window and opened it quickly. The last boy was struggling to push them off but he's a goner. The archery girl is getting cornered against a wall. Karate girl was pushing them back but to defend Mayumi but she's bitten so she'll turn eventually. I jumped on top of the top of the window and jumped out from the second floor and landed on top of one of the undead and roomed down to the ground against it. I stabbed it in the eye and looked up to the small horde and shot up to my feet. I stabbed with a knife in each hand at the dead that hadn't turned yet and plowed through.

"Brother," I heard to the side and turned my attention to it. Sasha was at a window with something in hand and then tossed it at me. I cut down another and caught it. I looked at it and it's a couple fire crackers. Ones with the fuse lit.

"Shit." I cursed and turned around. I tossed it away again opposite side of all of us and the fire crackers went off. Most of the undead stopped and turned towards the popping of the set of a hundred so I slipped through them to the girl. I past the body of the karate girl but not before stabbing her in the head and moving on. The still alive girl had four coming at her and appeared out of arrows. Not surprised because I past 14 corpses with arrows in their heads. She rose her bow and hit one but that did nothing. I rushed in a crouch with stabbed two in the head and pulled them away from her. I twirled around and stabbed the next in the neck into a take down. I pulled out and stabbed once more to finish it.

Mayumi met my gaze with her eyes wide in shock at my arrival I'm assuming. She took her attention of the last to her side. It grabbed her and she grit her teeth at it. I shot up and put my arm out. The ghoul bit into my bracer and it didn't feel good. I elbowed down on its arm and kicked out its leg forcing it down. I stabbed it in the eye with its head still thanks to its hold on my bracer and sighed. The rest are still wandering to the direction of the fire crackers leaving us open to escape.

"It's you..." was as far as I let her go before I shot up to her and covered her mouth with my hand. I rose my finger up to my mouth and waited to see if she understood. She nodded and I dropped my hand. I gestured for her to follow me and walked over the corpse towards Sasha. He waited at the metal door for us and looked around for more of them. I picked up arrows as I went and Mayumi followed my example. She looked around quietly and looked a bit disappointed at the body of the boy and girl we past. Must have been her friends.

I rose my finger to my lips at Sasha as we got close and he nodded as well. I'm not sure where he got the fire crackers but damn good thinking on his part. We walked through the doors and closed them behind us. I let out a breath and panted softly before sitting down on the stairs. An emergency exit and stairs as well and relatively clear as well.

"You did it Hunter," Sasha said excitedly as he smiled up to the girl. The same girl that studied me with curiosity and a bit of distrust. With my reputation I'd do the same.

"You saved me," she stated loosely.

"We both did," I gestured to Sasha and he nodded furiously.

"I happy your safe," he said with a flush in his cheeks. Mayumi narrowed her eyes at the kid. I smirked a bit this girl basically turning up as exactly as I heard before. Already has a bit of a bitch face even after saving her damn life or from an undead existence as one of those ghouls.

"So why did you save me," she looked directly at me with a stare I didn't much appreciate right now. I get a bit overzealous with my words and actions. "Because people like you don't do it out of the kindness of your heart."

I stood up and walked up to this bitch. "If you want I can correct my mistake and throw your ass back out there," I suggested in an empty tone. This bitch's eyes widened at first then looked at me and show that I was serious in my suggestion.

"You don't know me or what kind of person I am so don't try to judge me or I might right my wrong in saving your life. Understand me peer," I growled to my fellow third year. She may be hot as hell and a mean bitch but I'm a son of a bitch that means what he says. My threat to throw her back out there without arrows was more of a bluff but with the steeled seriousness of my gaze I made her second guess herself a bit. She's not a bad fighter and a dame good shot with that bow but she doesn't have the room to use it and I've shown I know how to use my hands. The tide is in my favor and she knows this.

"There's no need for that," she finally responded after sizing me up and gauging the situation. "I do appreciate your help," she muttered harshly.

"See," I put my hands out. "Was that so hard?" I asked in a slightly lighter tone. My threat got across and her depiction of me is solid. Or as solid as she wants it to be.

"More than you know," she admitted distantly and I hummed a bit as response. I didn't expect her to be this bluntly honest but it's a trait I can appreciate. "So why did you save me?" She asked full of suspicion.

"No need to be so suspicious or cautious," I listed off first. "As for why look towards him," I gestured towards Sasha with a lift of my chin. The same that shook his head furiously making the bastard in me grin. I could mess with him so bad right now but sadly I don't have it in my right now. "He thought you guys needed help and being the good guy I am went with it." I went for the light and almost uncaring approach that women like this normally hate. By the glare I received I wasn't wrong. It wasn't the real reason and she knows that so I dropped the bull shit with a frown.

"Honestly, I didn't plan to help you because you guys were dead as far as I saw," I put as simple as possible. They were completely surrounded and dropping like flies. She herself was almost bitten if not for us.

"I could have handled it," she said defiantly.

Arguing for the sake of arguing is stupid.

"If you say so," I dismissed the crap that she just spat out. "Regardless of your feelings on this I'm relieved we got to you in time," I admitted and saw a bit of shock in her expression from a small widening of her eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Your talent with a bow is critical in the coming world. Wouldn't you agree Sasha?" I looked at the kid and drew the attention towards him.

He winced and looked uncertain for the moment but nodded. "Y-yes. You're amazing. Even enough to be allotted into the Olympics this year for Archery. You a valuable assets and we love have you," he spoke in such an adorably embarrassing manner I couldn't help but snicker a bit. Mayumi rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me.

"For now I'd prefer if you stick with us. Of course you don't have to and I'm more than leaving you to your own devices." I said nonchalantly. "So, what do you wanna do?" I smirked a bit at the girl but hoping she leaves. It'll be a shame for such a hot girl to turn zombie but I've already stabbed a ton in the face already today. What's one more? I waited for her answer gingerly after all I got places to be and this isn't one of them.

"Suzuki-s-san you should come with us," Sasha swiftly begged the girl, and I crossed my arms at her. The girl sighed and gave me a look. It said lead and I'll follow.

"Let's go." I turned back to the door to the hallways and opened it. I saw one ghoul to my left and walked past it. Sasha took to my right and followed close. Mentally dragging her feet Mayumi followed behind me with her bow at the ready.

"I wouldn't bother with your bow in close quarters like this," I advised and the girl just huffed. Welp they gotta learn the hard way I guess. I pushed one of the ghoul out of my way and easily trailed down the hallway. It seems that the bulk of them are outside the school which is good if there're any survivors then they will be residing in the school. But eventually they'll follow along with the dead. Normal people can't handle shit like this. Only when you forsake that which makes you human do you truly become what your meant to be.

"And what's that," Mayumi voiced from the rear. I glanced back as she bore holes in me. Must have been thinking out loud again. It's a stupid habit that happens when I'm deep in thought.

"An animal," I answered and turned back to keep moving.

"An animal?" Sasha asked.

I sighed at the can I just opened for myself. "Human beings are another form of animal. Yes they have free will and thinking but still we adhere to the Primal factors in the recesses of our brain and built within our genetic makeup. Each and everyday we survive for a new day but the best question in the world is why?" I questioned before coming to a halt. One of the reached for me. I grasp its neck and pushed it down before jamming my knife into its eye and leaning back up.

"Why do we live and survive everyday? Why do we fight in our own way to improve ourselves and for what end? The answer is so simple you know. It's something my father realized being why he made the choices he did." I thought back to times long last and the trials of my ancestors.

"What was it? The answer? The realization that your father discovered?" Mayumi appeared very curious of me and what came next.

"That's for another time," I shook my head. I pointed at the stair we reached. "Let's head up." I started up the stairs a bit annoyed with myself. I'm being a bit chatty today. So much so its making Mayumi behind me a bit intrigued. I think that's the word you'd never expect something like that to come out of my mouth. The sage and philosophy of life bull I just prattled.

"Brother, why do you think you're alive today?" Sasha asked rather abrasively.

"I don't know and at this moment I don't wish to know." I rose my foot up and kicked one of the ghoul out of my way and stepped over it. "All that matters to me right now is not becoming a ghoul and ensuring my sister is alive. Then I can keep her safe."

"Ah, I see."

"Different sister if that's what your wondering Sasha. Different from that bit I told you earlier." I quickly clarified. I don't want any mix ups.

* * *

POV: Sasha

* * *

'This one is strange,' Sasha thought to himself as he follow closely behind the guy that saved his life. He wasn't sure what to make of him at first because he's not normal. Not by the standards of this country but maybe others.

"Why did he save my life," he asked himself for the thousandth time today. It would have been easy just to leave him in that locker with no way to get out. Maybe sister thought it was a good idea for but for the life of him Sasha couldn't see it.

'She always didn't think more with her heart than her head,' he smiled a bit on the inside but then it turned sour. His older sister is gone and he's virtually alone in this school relying in the direction of strangers. While he knows somewhat how to fight thanks to his dad he's never imagines having the cold and steady indifference this guy has to killing these ghouls.

'Who is he really? What is he? What made him this way?' All of these questions cycled through Sasha's head and wracked his brain. These are questions that would take weeks to figure out. This Andre or Hunter or whatever he wants to be called is well guarded. Just when he felt he was just a brutish man slaughtering machine he turns around and helps people.

He saved two girls from what he's told him. Saved him from death. Even when he knew that Mayumi was going to die for sure because he asked for it he rushed in to save her life as well. He's keeping up some kind of mask of indifference and showing a cold calculating mindset towards his actions and reasoning but still it makes no sense.

Strangely enough Sasha felt drawn to his comrade and brother in conflict right now. He's father always told him during a time in war, whether or not it's a minute long or ten years, to stand to the side of the ones capable of leading and behind the ones that do. Learn all you can and in time replace them to do for another. Brother doesn't try to act like a leader but he offered advice, flowed from one conflict to the next with ease, and even studied these things in such a short time to have their actions plotted solidly.

He pushes them away with a small push and stabbed them through the ear, the eye socket, or the back of the neck. At first Sasha wondered why not just go for the head but with all of his studying in biology and human anatomy plus physics it doesn't take a genius to know that metal breaks eventually and bones like the skull are extremely difficult to cut or stab into. Sasha is sure if he stabbed ten with his knife it would have snapped by now.

Brother shows level headed intelligence and understanding that is unbecoming of the Black Wolf of the school. From the rumors he's a delinquent, his dad is a crime boss, and he's just as bad as any of the scoundrels in the streets, but since when are rumors to be taken seriously? There's a miscalculation Sasha realizes this now so for now he will watch and learn. He will stay behind Hunter's lead.

Sasha looked back Mayumi and bite his lip. Those sharp light blue-purplish, eagle eyes of hers scanned the area cautiously. It was easy to see that even though she's holding up a face of strength and confidence Sasha could see something in her he's never seen in all 25 of her competitions that he's been to. He's watched her for so long and amazed by her strength and her... Sasha flushed a bit once his eyes lowered down to Mayumi's chest area. She was more well endowed than his sister and very beautiful as well. Her orange blonde hair has always mystified him. She kept it in long back lengthened pony tail with a yellow banner bowed for the tail. She's simply amazing but he's never been able to get close. He's could barely talk when she was near. Even now in this, whatever it is, he's having trouble to make anything input in a talk with her. Brother was able to speak to her with ease. He was able to cut his way to her. He was able to get her to follow him and as a captain of one of the most prestigious clubs next to the Kendo one that's an accomplishment. Now he really wishes that he had brother's power. To cut and stab these things with such indifference. Sasha wishes.

He looked back at Mayumi and this time she caught his stare and narrowed her eyes at him. Sasha winced and turned back away swiftly and walked a bit further away. "Ahh," Sasha coughed as he ran into something and almost tripped. No he did trip and he was dropping down to the ground. Sasha closed his eyes and braced for the hit but that hit never came. He didnt bounce off the ground like a fish and shame himself in front of Mayumi and his brother. Sasha cracked open an eye and saw the floor but he was floating.

"Come on," he heard from the side and looked towards it. Hunter was giving him a look like he was wondering what was going on for this to happen and for the life of him Sasha didn't know what to say. Instead he remained silent as Hunter pulled him back up to his feet. He caught him before he could fall the whole way. "Can you do us a favor," he turned to Mayumi still talking in a bored and dulled tone. "Stop intimidating one of the guys the saved your life. It's not helping." Sasha flushed hard from being defended but also hung out to dry in such a way.

"Tell him to stop staring at me," she shot back at him, talking like he wasn't here. Sasha looked down and sighed. 'Even now she doesn't now I exist,' he thought sadly.

"Then tell him yourself," Hunter reversed it back around. "It's rude to talk about a guy with him around ya know."

'At least he's on my side,' Sasha stated as if it was a fact so simple its like saying that water is wet.

"Fine," Mayumi nearly rose her voice and glared towards him. "If you got something to say then say it," she said firmly. It felt like a challenge almost and her tone was hard. Sasha backed down a bit and looked at the wall to the side. It's more comfortable to stare at the wall than her right now.

"Looks like we'll leave it at that then," Hunter sighed with a knowing smile on his lips.

'He's assuming what my interest in Mayumi is,' Sasha realized with slightly widened eyes.

"Well, whatever. Lets go alright Sasha?" Hunter asked him.

"Y-yes brother." Hunter smiled and nodded before turning to lead once more. Sasha smiled a bit as well and followed his brother's lead.

* * *

A/N: I normally go first person but the third has my interest so I'm gonna have a different POV every chapter.


	3. The Inseparable Friends

**The Inseparable Friends**

* * *

We journeyed to the next floor up from where we saved Sasha's little crush. I dare say I feel bad for the kid because he's way out of his league with that Mayumi chick. I can tell when a kid has a crush on his hot as hell senior, but I severely doubt anything will go his way. She's a real bitch and shutting herself away from the both of us. Little miss Ice Queen here is going to be a tough nut to crack even if something catastrophic were to happen with her. Example being the fact she'd be a ghoul if it weren't from Sasha and my intervention. We saved her and made it feel like we committed a crime against nature for doing this. For all I know we might have and maybe it was her fate to be eaten alive and her guts ripped out of her body on the ground. Hell if I know. But if she keeps staring at the back of my head with those fucking piercing and invasive eyes of her's, screw the damn rules I'm ripping them out. I've never done it before but dad's enforcer always told me that when you pluck a man's eyes out it's feels warm on the other side. Like you're plucking out the soul. I wonder now if that's true.

"Brother," Sasha called to me in Russian and I glanced back at him. He walked right up to my side before continuing. "Thank you again for saving her," he said and I shook my head.

"You saved her Sasha. If not for your fire crackers I wouldn't have made it to her in time so if not for you she'd be worm food." I corrected him on the spot. I didn't care to save her life same with the lives and everyone else screaming and dying around us. I don't have time to save every single life in this school, even though a part of me is compelled to. I'm not a defender of the people anymore. That was a past life. An ancestor from the past. That's not me and still isn't. Still she's alive so I guess that's all that matters. "But are you sure about your little crush on that girl Sasha?" I had to ask him and he remained silent with a redness penetrating his cheeks. "I'm not gonna let you die for her," I warned him. "I just want you to know that before you try to get close and get in her pants."

"I'd never do that," he raised his voice at me. I just smirked at him and rose a brow at his outburst. One of the dead came out of the room to my right. I rose my knife and quickly stabbed it in the eye and pushed it away while ejecting my knife at the same time. My eyes left Sasha's only for a moment to ensure my aim wasn't off. Sasha bit his lip and turned away from me and my teasing expression. I couldn't help but bully the kid a bit in regard to Mayumi, but I quickly redeemed myself by patting him over the head gently.

"If you want I'll help you capture her heart," I stated, and Sasha perked up a bit from that. "But it won't be easy trust me." Despite my words he nodded profusely. I'm not sure what he sees in her but it's not really my business.

"What are you both saying," Mayumi finally spoke out with a tone flowing with impatience.

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed lightly in Japanese and continued walking down the hallway. Sasha followed my lead with ease and surveyed the area. His eyes shot every which way like a little scout in training. This gave me an idea. "Sasha," I returned to Russian to speak to him and he turned his attention back towards me. "I want you go move up ahead and scout around twenty feet out. Can you do that?"

"Ah," he looked to be unsure for a moment until I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. I'd like to say I'm very good at getting my way with kids. My sister is by far the most stubborn little brat ever born in this world, so I've had to master the art of Child Hearted Manipulation to get her to see things my way on the most difficult of subjects. Getting that brat to clean her room was one of the hardest but it was either coerce her or have dad throw me into the pit for ten minutes. There's no contest of which I prefer. Sometimes it meant begging, but I leaned away from that. Beggars never prosper. "Okay brother," he nodded and walked up head of us and looked around. He placed his ears on the doors as well and went to the next after a couple seconds of listening. He was doing a decent job at this.

"What are you and him talking about that you need to use a different language? What are you both speaking?" Mayumi came back once more, and I took a breath.

"Him and I are talking amongst ourselves about a personal subject that isn't your business," I said as I faced her. "And we are speaking in Russian Mayumi."

"Do not call me by my name like you know me?" She growled at me.

"What do you plan to do if you don't," I challenged her and waited to see what she might do. When she just glared at me I continued. "I do not know or care what your beef with me is, but just because you're act like an Ice Queen doesn't make you one sweetheart."

"Do not call me sweetheart you delinquent bastard," she spat at me.

"Sorry sweetheart that name is gonna stay now." The girl rose her hand I leaned in to give her a better shot at my face. I smirked at her and saw the rage grow in her expression. I saw the struggle to decide whether or not to slap me and also took in the possibility that I might retaliate. I would never hit her or any woman unless I had a really good reason. Right now, I'm messing with her and talking pleasure out of the reactions she's providing for me because of it. Mayumi bit her lip to the point I thought she might break skin, but then she dropped her hand to opt to stare at me.

"I won't hit you," she announced and looked away from me.

"Even if you did I wouldn't hit you back," I confessed, and she scoffed like she didn't believe me. "Despite what you've heard of me from word of mouth I don't hit women or girls. I love women way too much for that and respect what you can do and the strength you can display. Yours is one that really made saving you worth it," I admitted, and she looked at me in confusion.

"You treat me with no respect at all," she replied.

"Well have you treated me with any respect at least once thus far?" I reversed back at her bring her to silence. "Or has the rumors you heard about me prevented you from respecting me in any way or even as a person?" I questioned and crossed my arms over my chest as I examined her reaction. My dad taught me well on how to counteract the most bitchiest of women and ones like this need to be hit with the logic. Logic they can't counter.

"I see," she muttered with a slight sigh. "So you're saying that if I disrespect you you'll respond in kind?"

"Yes," I answered calmly.

"So how this goes is dependent on me?"

"That's correct," I nodded. Mayumi looked away for a moment outside the windows and took a hard breath as if struggling to come to terms with this.

"Well, how does this start out then?" She asked and I rose an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to start a relationship with someone," I questioned and that glare of her's returned.

"Of course I do. We greet each other, trade names, and then talk about each other to get better acquainted," she listed off masterfully.

"That's where we'll start then," I put simply. I rose up my hand for her to take and smiled at her. "I'm Andrey Ichimaru, third year, and sometimes go by the name Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you," I spoke pleasantly.

Mayumi looked down to my hand for a moment before she took it as well and shook it. "I'm Mayumi Suzuki Ichimaru-san. I'm also a third year and captain of the Archery club. The pleasure is all mine," she spoke in a tone so blank she's putting Neji Hyūga to shame right now. Gotta love Naruto. I shook back and released her hand.

"While I have my hood on or in a conflict zone all me Hunter not my name. Can you do that for me?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me nickname and called me by my surname instead," she responded in kind.

"Very well Suzuki." With that I turned my back to her and walked up to Sasha. He was waiting for us to get our little lovers spat concluded it seems.

"Brother, most of the rooms are occupied but not with people," he reported and pointed at the stairs. "Downstairs is full but upstairs isn't that bad."

"Alright. Let's go up back to the faculty room. Once there I need you stay this time with Mayumi and everyone else, okay?"

"But…" Sasha closed his lips once I shook my head. "Okay," he sighed.

"Good." Kids should listen to their elders after all. Not me though cause screw that. I walked to the stairs and made my way up to get back to the room with my little group. I need more guys that I can trust with me and ones I can control.

With that in mind I stopped at the room and pointed it out. "Can you both head in and wait for me. I got to check on something," I told the two and Mayumi nodded and past by me. Sasha looked up to me for a second before following after little miss Everdeen. I was alone once they entered and I sighed in relief. People are a pain to deal with.

I looked up to the ceiling and heard something running up there. I walked up the stairs on the east wing after it to see who these people are. Once I got up the stairs I noticed a couple of the ghouls climbing up after me. One core reason I was traveling around almost aimlessly around the school is because I was searching for someone in particular. If I didn't find them in the next hour I'd call it quits but who knows. She might still be alive and two living people are moving in my general direction. The odds of her being alive though are slim.

The air in the hallway was growing stagnate even with my mask over my face was hard to differentiate between living and dead. I opened a second window in front of the stairs and rested my elbows out. The scene was different now with mostly the horde left. The afternoon sun started to fall and turn yellow-orange with it rays flowing past me. It was a welcoming feeling of warmth and proof that I was indeed alive and well.

The weight of one of the steps are that of a female and the second as well, but hers are slightly heavier. I could see why too because one had a chest a significant size larger than the girl next to her. Something is wrong with this school, but I'm not complaining. I'm meeting woman and girls that are busty and sexy with large assets and nice butts after all.

They're both running in step and hand in hand. What was with these two? They are both looking each other in the eye while running and talking as well. Someone needs to separate those two, 'inseparables' or gods know what might happen to them… Wait, I know them. Hell everyone in the school knows them. They've been friends since elementary school I believe, and some believe they're gay for each other. Though I know that's not true. I shook my head as they ran towards me. She actually survived somehow with her friend. "God damn," I chuckled.

"Misuzu who is that?" The big breasted girl asked the black-haired girl next to her.

Misuzu? I remember that name. She's a second year I believe. I think I remember her walking up and talking to me one day when I was relaxing under the shade of a tree during lunch break. She noticed I wasn't eating anything and approached me despite the rumors she might have heard about me. She approached me, the Lone Wolf of the academy, and asked if I wanted some of her lunch. I normally would have said no but it smelled really good. So much so that I couldn't resist. A couple traded words and me complimenting her on cooking she approached me more and more afterwards. She'd bring me lunch almost everyday and we'd… talk. We talked a lot.

"It's good to see your okay." I pushed off the windowsill and faced the both of them, but my attention belonged to only one of them being Misuzu. She's the one I was looking for.

"Senpai!" They both yelled together making me roll my eyes. I don't like that title.

Misuzu has black hair wrapped into a bun with strands of hair falling in front of her ears like with Ms. Hayashi but has one strand falling down to her left eye. That bun is contained in a cloth bag with a yellow ribbon tied keeping it closed and the hair contained. Shows that she's not from money like I am but still took the time out of her day and stressed herself on her studies and job to feed me everyday at school. I'm thankful even if I don't like to show it. Like most of the girls here she was running around with the usual school uniform for Fujimi High School. Her eyes are brown and darker than Kyoko's as well with a softness the stern woman's can't match.

"See Niki I told you he was okay," Misuzu said excitedly. Misuzu walked up to me with her hands together. "I'm relieved your alive… Andrey." I nodded at my food source and drew my eyes towards Niki. Niki gave me a very nervous look before looking away. She was always a little shy and apprehensive around me for some reason. She tolerates my presence because of her friend at best. I think its more because I take her favorite friend and long time "bestie" away from her during lunch time.

Niki like me isn't Japanese. More half Japanese and maybe half Italian at best. I've met her father and he seems like a nice guy on the outside. I'd rather leave it at that. Her brunette hair is tied into a pig tail in the back. It's also combed in the front, so all of her bangs are pushed to the right side of her forehead leaving some of the left bare. Like with her friend she has strands of hair falling down her ear but not hiding them from view like with Misuzu. Her eyes are a jade green and glow in the faint sunlight coming out from the windows. She's a cute girl and almost the opposite of her friend. She looked ready and willing to keep running instead of stopping in their tracks like they did.

Misuzu noticed Niki's apprehension to address me and smacked the back of her friends back. "Ah," Niki was forced to speak up and take a step toward me. Niki glared back at her friend who just waved her on. Niki grimaced and faced me. She's shorter then myself by only a few inches. She bit her lips and then turned her head to her friend. "Misuzu I don't think we should bother, we should just keep going." Niki looked at me with wariness. I'm sure the sword and two knives on my belt aren't helping me seem approachable.

"Niki don't be like that now of all times. Just say hi or something," Misuzu urged her friend on.

"And to where do you plan on going Niki?" I noted in a bored tone.

"Ahh, he knows my name!" I wanted to chop this girl's empty head, again, with how loud she was but didn't for now. I sighed and looked back out to the grounds. Niki took that as the sign that I've lost interest in her and took another step away me but stopped. She looked down and out of curiosity I did as well. A hand was there, and the ghoul were there at the stairwell. The rest started to flood the hallway making this place compromised. Niki was pulled down with her friend following seeing that they still had their hands together, but she didn't scream for she was still on her feet watching with wide eyes.

"M-Misuzu help!" Niki called out to her friend but Misuzu stood there frozen in place and in shock. I moved fast and caught Niki by her waist by wrapping my arm around just in time but both of us were pulled in once more. I heard a crack and the girl gasped in pain as she landed on top of me and hugged her with her rear on my stomach. I was in an awkward angle with the girl on top of me, but I was still able to pull out my knife regardless.

The ghoul opened his mouth to take a bite but instead ate the heel of my boot when I kicked it in the jaw dislocating it. I shrimped down then cut down into the hand that held her ankle at the wrist and crawled back with the girl in tow. I sheath my knife and pulled us up. Misuzu was watching without screaming and stepped back as I crawled up with Niki scrambling upward as well making it much easier on me to stand up. I grabbed the railing and pulled myself and Niki from arm's length of the ghoul and pulled us up to our feet.

I heard a gasp behind me and saw Misuzu step back into the arms of a couple ghoul. I watched a couple tears forming in her eyes as she looked back seconds from panicking. "Don't move," I said to her before my sword flashed across the taller ghouls finishing most of them once. I rose my leg and kicked one in the chest off of her and wrapped my arm around her neck before one could bite into it. It bite into my vambrace instead.

I pushed Niki off of me to a wall which she caught without falling over. With my hand free I grabbed the neck of the ghoul and forced it away from Misuzu. The female ghoul grabbed my arm in a fool attempt to pull me closer. I pulled my thumb forward and my hidden blade shot out of his sheath into its neck to the spine. The body slackened but didn't fall down fully. I reached for my knife and brought it up and down into its head. Before it fell down to the ground I turned around and tossed the body down the stairs and like dominos the dead below fell over one after the other.

I wrapped my arm around a panting Misuzu and lead her away from the bodies. I leaned over and picked up my sword then sheath It quickly. The ghouls are slow to recover so we had a few minutes before they'd find their way up here. I walked up to Niki and placed my hand in her shoulder. She looked up to me in shock but appreciation as well. "Are you okay?" She nodded then winced. I looked down and found a bruise forming on her ankle. I think her ankle is sprained. "Here." I scooped Niki up into a bridal carry. I found the flush of her cheeks to be quite amusing.

"S-Senpai I can walk on my own," she stammered.

"Not on a sprained ankle you can't. Don't worry I got you." I turned to the stairs.

"Misuzu," I heard Niki call but to nothing for the girl was seconds from freaking out.

"Misuzu," I called her this time and got her attention. "Breathe slowly and softly. Calm down and follow me." I took the girl's wrist and pulled her along with me. Misuzu reached up and took hold of my coat top and got close to me.

"Okay," she whispered.

Mom always told me that if I save a woman that they become my responsibility afterwards and that has stuck with me for all these years. Dad tells me to fulfill my end of the deal as well. The food for so long for her life. That's fair if you ask me.

I felt like the fabric of my coat was taken in hand and started my trek quietly up the stairs. "Y-you saved me?" The girl in my arms said awestruck. I've seen girl torn apart by monsters and raped until there was nothing left. I hate to see a girl die in front of me if I can I prevent it… not really. I can't cook to save my ass so there two have some use for me.

As I walked past the rest of the ghoul Niki's arms came up and took my shoulders in a protective manner. She just about whimpered, and I can't have that. "As long as you're quiet they'll ignore you," I whispered in the girl's ears. Niki nodded then winced in pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" Misuzu finally voiced her concern for her friend and I nodded.

"She needs a moment." Misuzu smiled at me. Her smiles are always annoying. "What?"

"You save us."

"Your point?"

"You're a good guy like I've always said." I felt my cheeks burn and turned away from the smiling annoyance.

"Misuzu walk up to the Faculty room and open the door."

"Right." The girl did as I told her and ran over to the door. It slid open and we slipped inside smoothly. "Why are we here in the teacher's room?"

"Because this is where I put the others that I helped as well," I said before giving a nod towards Mayumi. She returned it with a look before looking back out the window with her bow close. I sat the Niki girl on of the teachers' desks and took the chair to sit down in front of her. Misuzu sat down next to me looking down at the mark on Niki's ankle. "That looks like it hurts," I noted.

"It does," she cringed from the pain.

"Tell me your full name?" Now that I think of it I don't know her full name. I only know her first name and a couple nicknames I've heard Misuzu use once over.

"Senpai?" I heard from the corner and spotted Sasha. The little Russian pretty boy of the school. All eyes shot to him. Misuzu's literally shimmered when her eyes landed on the kid.

"Who's that Senpai?" Misuzu asked as her eyes scanned the boy shamelessly. Sasha flushed a bit but kept a stoney expression regardless.

"His name is Sasha. He's a second year like the both of you." Sasha looked over the two girls and blinked when one went missing. Not missing but more like she teleported next to him with her hands together at her chest gazing at the kid with desire in her eyes. The desire to take the kid home and dress him up in outfits and other stuff. With her distracted maybe I can work now.

"Your name," I said getting Niki's attention again.

"Ah, I'm Toshimi Niki." I took her shoe off and puller her sock down her leg. The girl winced but still blushed at the action. "What a-are you doing?"

I simply looked up to her with a blank stare. "I need to check your ankle for a sprain or worse and if there is I will start fixing with what I have now." I glanced back to examine the damage.

"Really, you can fix a sprain just like that?" She asked a bit nervous but equally intrigued.

I smirked for a second before looking up to her once more. "I can do that and more," I said cryptically before leaning up to her. "So much more,." Niki flushed from the use of my suave tone of voice and I grinned at her. My mom always told me I have magic fingers and hands and equally magical voice. I rubbed and massaged the girl's foot watching her every reaction to see where the pain starts.

"That feels good," Niki moaned accidentally and covered her mouth with reddened ears on top of cheeks. I chuckled lightly and quickly cut it off when in found the spot. With a little pressure and some heated rubbing, I got her back to good shape. Though she'll have to stay off it for a hour at the most to let it set. Niki swallowed her barely contained moans as my hands started from the bottom and work their way up. I stopped at her shins and let her leg go. I swore I heard a frustrated groan from the girl but wrote it off as nothing.

I slipped on the white sock back and then the shoe. Niki blinked and tested her ankle by rolling it and smiled. "It feels better. Thank you senpai."

"You're welcome," I said easily. "Just stay off it for an hour or two and you will be fine Niki."

The girl nodded with a smile, "Thank you again, uh, senpai." I nodded and turned to Misuzu next meeting her eyes with my own. The girl blushed and looked away from me, but I put my hand under her cheek and lifted her eyes to mine.

"Are you unharmed Misuzu?" The girl gulped before nodding her head.

"Yes and thank you for saving us," she bowed her head. "Thank you so much for saving us. We-we would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"That is correct you both would be," I said firmly and coldly in hope to wipe the smile away.

Misuzu winced but recovered quickly with a smile. A knowing smile as if she has me figured out. "You were like my knight in shining armor so thank you." Me a knight? Misuzu thinks of me as a knight in glittery easy to see in a distance armor that's heavy and bulky plus tough to maneuver in. This girl must have some interesting fantasies to come up with that. "And I'm going to cook you the best bento ever to pay you back." Now I can't say no to that.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit and looked towards her friend Niki. She smile nervously at me but it's because she probably didn't expect me to do what I did.

"Suzuki, any changed out there," I asked the girl and she shook her head.

"They're everywhere," she reported.

"Suzuki-senpai!" Misuzu said excitedly and Sasha, Mayumi, and I told her collectively to tone it down in out own away. "S-sorry," Misuzu bowed her head. "I'm happy to see you're safe… did Ichi-kun save you," she asked expectantly with her eyes glistening.

"in a way I suppose," Mayumi dismissed.

"Sasha and I both risked our lives for her's," I said as I stepped between the both of them. Speaking of which "Sasha," I called to the boy and he nodded. "Keep watch of things while I'm gone."

"You're going out again," he asked and I nodded.

"I'll come with you," he said. He said this instead of asked me. Before I could respond Misuzu teleported in front of me with her hands together, fingers interlocked, and pleading look in her eyes.

"What? No, you can't leave us." Misuzu took my arm in both her hands.

"Don't worry, just stay here and wait for me with Sasha, Suzuki, and Ms. Hayashi."

"Ms. Hayashi?" They both said simultaneously. She woman heard her named and stood up from her chair. Misuzu was the first to see the woman,

The woman lifted her glasses at the new arrivals. "Ms. Toshimi and Ms. Ichijou, it is a pleasant surprise to see you both unharmed." Her eyes rest on me next, "I see you are unharmed as well." I stood up and walked up to the woman. She fought the urge to step back as I got into her space.

"Are you okay Ms. Hayashi?"

The woman bit her lip and looked down for a moment, "I will be," she sighed loudly, "Thank you for asking."

"Very well." I turned back to the small group. "I'll be going out again to scope out the situation. Remember, everyone to remain quiet and stay safe." The two girls looked at me and so did Sasha.

"You're going out again?" Niki caught my arm. "Wait, please don't leave," she begged looking into my eyes. This was a quick turnaround. Must be that cliché save a girl and she gives herself to you thing. Too bad I'm not interested in that.

"I'll return so do not worry."

Niki squeezed my arm tighter into her chest and must admit the twins are quite soft. "Y-you promise." What's that syndrome called when you develop feelings for your savor? I forget.

"Ah, you're getting a little close now huh Niki," Misuzu nudged her friend on the shoulder and the girl flushed hard. "Want to get comfortable with our savior?"

"N-no nothing like that! I-I I just want to be safe and he can keep us safe so it makes sense that I'd want him to stay." Niki struggled to explain which further increased the smile on her best friend's lips.

"And to think before you wanted nothing to do if him and now you want him to stay… your coming back right Andrey?" Misuzu asked with the use of my first name.

I bowed my head once, "I promise." I lifted Niki who still had my arm in hers up, ignored her plea to put her down, and placed her into a comfortable chair before exiting out the door. Sasha was right behind me with his knife in hand. I glared at him and he returned it albert weaker than my own.

"Brother, I'm with you," he swore.

I bite my lip and sighed. Mayumi is more than enough to keep these three safe and Sasha is more my second than anything. He's smart and I useful to have around. "Very well," I relented and a cute smile blessed his looks.

"Thanks brother," he said brightly.

"OMG he's so cute!" Misuzu jumped at Sasha but I caught her by the collar of her uniform and forced her back away from him. I hate it we she does her kawaii pretty boy glomping thing. I really don't have time for it as well.

"Leave him alone," I stressed, and she giggled sheepishly. I dropped her and walked out the door with Sasha in tow. I closed it but stopped once I heard them talk.

"Ms. Hayashi why is he leaving?" I stopped and looked though a crack at the coming conversation. I am a listener by trade and habit got the best of me. Kyoko looked down to her student Misuzu and shook her head.

"Brother what…" I rose my finger to my lips to silence Sasha. He blinked and nodded understanding my gesture. He leaned in as well to listen in.

"Probably to look for survivors like you two and Susuki-san. You said he saved you correct?"

"Yes," Niki spoke up, "I was grabbed by like ten of them and dragged down the stairs, but he came and embraced me as we hit the stairs. He fought off one of the guys that tried to bite me then cut the other with a sword he had. It was unreal to see!"

Kyoko nodded and looked over to Misuzu. "I saw it and froze. I-I didn't know what to do and then they grabbed me from the back. He pulled himself up from the stairs and cut them all down in one stroke. I was scared, but he let me grab onto him and pulled both of us along while carrying Niki." Said girl blushed at the mention being carried like a damsel in distress. They turned their attention to Mayumi. "What about you senpai?"

"Him and his little friend helped me out," she answered in the most predictable fashion I though possible. Helped her out! Stupid bitch.

"That's it," Misuzu asked thought a bit hesitantly.

"Yes," Mayumi stressed hard that she wanted to leave it at that.

"Oh, okay. What about you teacher?" The eyes within the room turned towards Kyoko next.

Kyoko sighed and sat down on her desk. The tired look in her eye was apparent and from a second both girls weren't sure if she would say anything.

"Some man was at the gate," she began with the three students listening intently. "Myself, Roshi-sensei, Megumi-sensei, and Teshima-sensei went to investigate." She sighed again. "Teshima walked up to the man and grabbed him then," Kyoko started to shiver and took a couple breaths to calm down. When she felt she could continue she lifted her glasses. "The man bit into Teshima's hand. There was blood everywhere and he fell to the ground. A minute later he went still then started to move again. I went to check up on him but suddenly I was pulled back and that Ichimaru-san was the one to do it."

"So he saved you?"

Kyoko sent a glare to Misuzu that lessened when she saw the girl flinch. "Yes… I guess he did. Teshima missed me and grabbed Roshi then bite into his neck. I was frozen in place hoping that it was a nightmare. He told me that Teshima was dead, and I watched as Roshi became like Teshima then both of them turned on Megumi." Kyoko sighed again but it was between pants. "Then they turned to me when I screamed. I backed away and begged Teshima to stop. He grabbed me and opened his mouth to bite me but then he cut Teshima's hand off and pulled me back again. Teshima didn't scream or yell. He just kept coming and then," Kyoko stopped.

"He stopped Teshima-sensei." Mayumi finished making the woman nodded quietly.

"Teacher." Misuzu placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder making her chuckle.

"God, being saved and comforted by my own students. Some teacher I am."

I took that moment to step back and closed the door the rest of the way.

"Let's go Sasha," I said. It's time to get back to it.

"Yes brother."


End file.
